


A gift

by Casmopoop



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Other, Short, Short One Shot, bring the big guy more stuff, i love the spider, silly stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 09:14:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16930503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casmopoop/pseuds/Casmopoop
Summary: The Spider receives a gift from a Guardian





	A gift

The Spider was in the middle of a talk with many of his "flies" when the Guardian came in. He was a little surprised since he didn't give any bounties to this particular guardian lately, however he didnt shoose him away but welcome them with a snort. It was always a nice change of pace having a fighter of the light back at his lair.  
"Ah hello my little fly" He greets them chuckling. "What brings you here today?"  
The Guardian, a pretty small awoken hunter whose cape is obviously a bit too big for them, reach into their pockets; The Spiders guards get a bit nervous, making warning clicking noises but their boss, stop them curious about this whole situation.  
Finally the hunter brings out the object, the fallen assures its for him, he leans in.  
"Thats...a rock" He slowly says, not sure if he should laugh or be to angry. Certainly this is something new. How much free time does a Guardian, a favorite of the great machine, have in their hands to wander around so carefree just to return and bring him a simple rock?  
The hunter however doesnt share such questions as they present their "gift"? Quite proudly. Its a simple pebble, big as their hand and when the light hit it, it almost seems to glimmer.  
"I found it on one of my patrols" They say smiling. "It kinda reminds me of you"  
"Oh? How so?"  
"Well...Its round" The Spider snorts again amused, this is for sure one of his favorite guardians now. "It also has this almost green, blueish shine you see?" They point out, their fingers tracing the lines of glimmer on their surface.  
"I see it my friend, I see it."  
"Here I want you to have it"  
The Spider does not usually let anyone get as close as this brave or maybe stupid hunter, but he gladly observes as they climb up to give him the rock.  
"Why, thank you Guardian" He says leaning on his throne, looking at his newly received gift out close, it sure does have some prettiness on it. "Be sure to come back to your old friend if you want more bounties, alright?"  
"Sure!" They say as they are leaving; The Spider see them leave, as he plays without putting too much tought with his new trinket.

**Author's Note:**

> You just read this thing, nice huh?


End file.
